Over You
by Xephner
Summary: Amy gets over Sonic...Wait Amy gets over Sonic! Kinda Sonic bashing and anti-SonAmy


You have that person you're chasing? Like you really really like them but they just don't notice or just don't like you back that way so you stop? But then...the chaser because the chas-ee! Since when does that happen?! I don't know so I just decided to write a story on it from Amy and Sonic's stand points.

A quick rush of wind followed behind a blue blur which was closely followed by a pink blur, or at least that's what everyone says they saw as they tried to shop or talk with friends or whatever the heck they were doing in the shopping distract that day. Yes they'd say it happens on an almost everyday schedule. Blue blur would rush through stop at one stand then no less than a good 10-15 seconds later a pink blur would chase him through and go recklessly trying to catch him. It was never seen as a threat though, it was more of a playful game to the children, more of a annoyance to the adults that actually tried to get things done. To those who knew who the two were or namely any of their close friends that happen to be in town that day they would sigh and just turn away feeling either sad for the blue blur or the pink one. Some wouldn't even care and just go about their day but as for said blue blur...

"Amy seriously! This is getting tiresome, you won't catch me and I won't date you. So let's face facts and call off this...three going on four years of tag you've been trying to play huh?" The famous blur shouted over the wind as he turned slightly maybe hoping to lose her in the more populated city area.

"No way! If I gave up you know you're little fan-girls would swoop in and think it's alright to try and have you!" The chasing pink blur screamed back, but she seemed to be reaching her limits as she panted with the turn.

"You're a fan-girl!" He shouted as he even ran backwards giving her the respect of looking her face to face. As he looked at her he could see her sweating and her panting softly as she tried to keep up. Shaking his head he came to a stop and with good timing too because some chipmunk was trying to walk on the sidewalk and she didn't look like some young spring chicken but maybe it was just because she was a chipmunk that she didn't but who knows.

"Sonic! Finally! Have you decided to quit denying your feelings for me and just allow us to have the wedding of my dreams?!" She smiled as she stood, placing her hands against her chest and let her mind wander to her dream wedding with Sonic the hedgehog. Said hedgehog stood with a brow raised and crossed arms as he looked at her.

"Amy...look, it was cute before because we all thought it was just some little simple crush thing that's adorable when it's some little girl and the big shot hero. Then it got weird when you miraculously made yourself older and thought that would make things better and me want you. It's time you understand...I don't like you that way...I'm sorry." He shrugged as he patted her shoulder and ran past her.

She was of course used to this, the same talks, the same routine of him running off without her and her having no chance of keeping up at all. It used to make her cry and run home but right here and now all the pink hedgehog wanted was to make cookies for some reason. As she walked home and looked at the sunset with a small sigh. Turning to the city once more she smiled as she was happy to live so close to the city but some days it wouldn't hurt to have that inner-city type of life. She wondered how Rouge lived on with her feelings for others never impacting her work or life too much. Even Tails seemed to go on making new things and hanging out like things were normal for him, heck Shadow too! So why couldn't she?

Asking herself questions as she baked, Amy found herself sitting with her hand against her cheek and staring at a clock and watched the really tiny hand go round and round as the small hand could do nothing to catch up. It reminded her of Sonic and herself. Shaking her head she recovered and went to her cookies. Taking them out and sniffing the air happily, her tiny pink tail would almost wag with her own ego stroked to her baking skill.

"Mm...chocolate chip..." A familiar voice spoke softly as a pair of rabbit ears poked into the kitchen. "Oh no wait...chunky chocolate chip!" A small squeak of joy filled the room as two chao flew around the kitchen in their happiness.

"Oh Cream! I didn't even hear you come in..." She wanted to be alone at this time but maybe the rabbit could ease her mind with her youth and simple sweet innocence. Placing the cookies on a plate carefully, she wagged a finger at the two chao as the seemed to hang over the plate as if it called to them. "No no, their still hot don't wanna go burning yourself now right?"

The two chao looked at one another before staying beside the plate and almost drooling at the smell and look of freshly baked cookies. Cream soon joined their side as she sat down and looked to the pink hedgehog wondering when it'd be safe to take one. Amy shook her head and smiled at their behavior. "So what brings you here Cream?"

"Mom said I should swing by sometime and lucky me I just happen to appear when it was cookie time!" Amy could only smile as she nodded to Cream. Looking over at the chao she grabbed a cookie herself, which seemed to be the signal for the rest of them, and they quickly held a cookie and she gasped as she watched it disappear between the two of them. Shrugging she gave a small sound of approval to her own baking as she savored the soft treat as she licked off a small warm chocolate drop over her lips. Cream seemed to be enjoying them as well as she took her time giving every bite a few seconds before chewing even once.

As the cookies were soon no more than crumbs on a plate, the hedgehog, rabbit, and chao quickly cleaned their faces, hands, and few dishes that were used to make such a tasty snack. Amy walked to her living room and sat down on the couch and flipped on the T.V only to see the object of her affection smiling at her or so it seemed. He made the local news again for saving something or some such, Amy had stopped listening to the stories about him anyway as she just looked at him. What made her fall for him anyway? Honestly she could say it was the fact he was a hero but that seemed too cliché. Could it be that he was a fellow hedgehog? What the heck kind of reason is that?! Was she trying to make purple hedgehogs or something? Maybe it was his kindness? Tails is ten times kinder and she wasn't all on him. It puzzled her as she whispered to herself. "I don't know what I saw in you..."

Ah self-realization isn't it cute? So sorry for those that wanted more or even those that wanted just a one-shot but I am up late and this was a spur of the moment thing that came to me because of music. Some random stuff too...Ah well read, review, tell me stuffs or something I don't know. I don't own anything but the random plot and the laptop it's written on so...Laters!


End file.
